


Possible Bloodbath but Wine is Better

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Secret Garden [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh Hell We Wrote Fluff, Relationship(s), with fairy lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Alec reveal their secret to their friends.  Moneypenny has a secret of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Bloodbath but Wine is Better

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote accidental fluff. We deny there is a hidden room in the mind palace stuffed full of kittens, rainbows, fluffy clouds and cotton candy. Strenuously.

“Q! Listen, we really don’t have to do this if it is going to stress you out so much.” Alec rubbed his hand up Q’s back where he sat in a chair, face pressed to the kitchen counter staring at the list he had been scribbling on in front of him.

“No. I want to do this. You want to do this.” Q sighed. “They are friends, our family. We really need to do this. We owe it to them for putting up with all our shite. It’s just… the grocery.” He waved the list he had made at Alec. “You know how I am about shopping.” Q sat up and leaned back resting his head against his partner’s chest. “You know, Moneypenny said she would come early and help with the prep. Maybe, I could talk her into going shopping with me too. At least she would be a distraction and hopefully we wouldn’t get thrown out of the grocery.”

“I could go with you.”

“I said thrown out of the grocery, not banned for life, Alec.” Q smirked up at him. “Did you know Evie is bringing a date with her to dinner?”

Alec glanced down at him pushing the dark curls away from where it had fallen over his eyes and glasses. “And who is this unlucky victim that we are going to poison with dinner?”

“Must be someone special if she is inflicting dinner here with us as her first ‘meet my crazy coworkers and friends moment’. Q knew Evie had a new love interest that he’d heard nothing at all about yet, so this one must be different. “She tried to get me promise that we would behave. I told her no guarantees at all and even if I did promise, she should know better by now.”  
  


-&#&-  
  


Grocery retrieval completed. Carryalls emptied. The outing had been a success and they had managed to not get kicked out of the store. There had been the one trolley incident but all in all it was a successful mission.

“Tell me again why you are having this dinner party?” Moneypenny studied him with deep curiosity as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Q had offered her tea after their shopping outing back at the flat, which had turned into beer and sandwiches instead.

“Because I never have people over. How long have I lived in the flat and never once have I had people to dinner. I just thought it would be fun. The autumn weather is beautiful and out in the garden is a lovely place to just sit and enjoy the evening.” Sliding a plate across the counter to her.

“Whatever you say Quartermaster.” Moneypenny smirked at him. “You’re up to something. You know I can tell when you are hiding something. You do have a terrible poker face Q.”

“I do not, Moneypenny.” Q smirked at her. “And speaking of hiding something… dinner partner? Someone I have not heard one thing about?”

“Yes. Dinner partner.” Moneypenny glanced up at him. “You’ll find out tomorrow. Soon enough.”

“Why haven’t I heard anything at all about this new romance? At least give me a name. ” Q came around the counter to seat beside her on one of the chairs. “I am crushed Moneypenny. We share everything! You know everything about my sex life even.”

“Well… you share everything. I just ask. Doesn’t mean you have to share all the details with me. That’s your doing, Q.”

“I so hate you Moneypenny.” He sighed.  
  


-&#&-  
  


"Oh James is going to love you" Moneypenny grinned at her dinner date. "I'm not sure how much he actually knows about cars, but if it's sleek and has a sexy growl he'll have driven, and probably destroyed, at least one. This is totally going to seduce him."

The blonde tucked a long strand of fringe behind her ear, swapping her spectacles out for sunglasses and handing Moneypenny a scarf. "Don't imagine we'll get much speed up going across town, but your hair will be a wreck if you don't contain it. There's a reason I keep mine so short." She guided the dark grey SLK into the early evening traffic. "You look gorgeous by the way." Risking a glance at her dark haired passenger. "I really love your hair straightened actually. You should wear it like that more often."

Moneypenny pulled a face. "It's a pain. And expensive. Special occasions only."

"Oh? This is a special occasion? You just said dinner with friends."

"Yes, well..." Moneypenny smiled at the other woman. "I've never introduced to a partner to them before. Not even a girlfriend. You're going to be something of a shock to them I think" she chuckled nervously. "I have something of a reputation with them for being the flighty one that never dates the same man twice. You are definitely not what they'll be expecting."

"Do you think they'll react badly?"

"No. Oh god no, of course not. They'll love you and tease me. Q will probably faint, come round and then hit me. He's been fishing for info ever since I confessed to dating someone. We tend to overshare about dates so he's extremely frustrated at my being less than forthcoming. Actually, I should probably warn you about Q. And Alec. Oh god, what have I brought you into?"

The blonde laughed. "I think I'll cope. They say I have an excellent bedside manner. Go on then, scare me."

"Just remember, they love each other really. You might think at times they're fighting, but that's usually a prelude to snogging. The more insults they throw, the happier they are. Alec can be a bit brash sometimes but he loses that harsh edge around Q, and Q forgets to be the clever dick occasionally around Alec. They'll swear to their dying day that they aren't softer with each other, but you can see it in their eyes. Love" she pulled a face. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Q pulled the front door to the flat open looking utterly disheveled just as he yelled, “Don’t you fucking touch anything in that kitchen Alec Trevelyan! I will kick your bloody Russian arse if you set fire to the flat even before we have started cooking!” He quickly wrapped an arm around Moneypenny giving her a quick hug, “Thank god you’ve come to rescue me. I think I am going to have to kill him. Shoot him in his sleep or something...” Q stopped babbling abruptly when he realized he was looking over Moneypenny’s shoulder at a very pretty blonde haired woman behind her.

“Evie.” He whispered in her ear. “Don’t look now, but there is a very pretty blonde standing behind you right now. And if this is your plus one for dinner that I have heard absolutely nothing about you are in even more trouble that you were yesterday. Bloody hell Evie!”

Evie slapped him on the shoulder, “Quit acting like a toddler and let us in.” Eve pulled away from him reaching a hand out to the blonde standing behind her. “Dominique, this is Q. And yes, he is always this bad.” Laughing at the stunned look on his face.

“I am not, Evie.” He protested grabbing a hold of Dominique’s other hand pulling her into the flat away from Evie. “I thought you were my best friend Evie, and it is very nice to meet you, Dominique.” Heading further back into the flat with her. Dominique glanced at Evie laughing as she let the strange dark haired young man drag her into the flat. “Alec! Open the wine and Evie has a surprise.”

“Will you quit yelling, you little shite. Neighbors are going to think I’m killing you down here or something.” Alec appeared in doorway leading out to the garden.

"Come and meet Evie's new..." Q stopped and glanced between them, hesitating over the word.

"Girlfriend, I think is the word you're looking for, love" Alec smirked, eyeing up the blonde. Only an inch or two shorter than Alec himself in her flat boots, dressed in a fitted white shirt and tailored trousers. Blonde hair cut almost boyishly short. Attractive, rather than beautiful. Confident and poised. He grinned at Evie "You have some explaining to do, young lady."

She eyed him right back, a half smirk on her face, and held out her hand for him to shake. "Dominique Martinez. You must be Alec. Did someone say wine?"

Alec rubbed his hands together. "Of course, let's get this open... Q, stop staring at the lovely lady, and fetch some glasses."

"I'm staring?" Q growled. "Forgive my oaf of a partner, Dominique. Please, come out to the garden and tell me all the things Evie has neglected to share." He glared at the dark haired woman who was already making herself busy in the kitchen. "I so hate you Moneypenny."

"Typical. Come over early, Evie. Help us with the prep, Evie. This is your bloody dinner Q, and you're kidnapping my girlfriend to lounge in the garden drinking wine, leaving me with the bloody Human Torch," she pouted, trying to suppress a smile.

Q and Alec exchanged a look. "Actually. Could you both come into the garden?" Alec nodded at Q. "We've time for a glass before our other guests arrive and most of the prep is done. Perhaps you're not the only one keeping secrets Evie?"

Evie looked from Alec to Q, "Alright you two. Something is going on. I knew you were up to something." Eve pointed a finger at Q. "Do not ever trust these two Dominique. They will always get you in trouble." Q had already seated Dominique on one end of the sofa out in the garden and motioned for Moneypenny to join her. "And don't give that little shite another detail until he spills everything he has been plotting with Alec about.

"We aren't plotting Moneypenny. Honestly." Alec commented bringing the wine bottle and 4 glasses out to the garden.

"Oh I know you all too well Alec Trevelyan. Those words are code for we really are up to something." Alec snorted as he handed each of the women a glass of wine and poured one for Q also.

"Evie. I'm wounded. What a horrid impression you must be giving this lovely girlfriend of yours of us." Q huffed. "We really aren't that bad, Dominique."

"Well she did warn me." Dominique laughed.

"Story Q. Now! Details." Demanded the dark haired woman.

"Evie. We need to tell you something. Q came to sit next to Moneypenny so she was in between himself and Dominique looking very serious and concerned.

Moneypenny studied his face glancing momentarily to Alec. "Omg Q. What's wrong." Evie demanded. "You're ill! Omg you're ill! You're dying."

"No Evie. Shush!" Dominique smirked at the commotion around her. In just these brief few moments of meeting Eve's friends she could understand why she was drawn this young man and why the had become friends.

"Oh I don't know. I thought you were going to die at one point in that conversation we had." Alec snorted.

"Alec's story to tell. His doing." Q took a sip of wine smirking over the edge of it at his partner. Q waved a slender hand at him urging Alec to tell their news.

"Omg Alec's ill!" Moneypenny gasped pointing at him.

"Calm Evie. Not ill. Neither one of us are ill. Awhile back though when I was out of town in business some things happened that got me thinking a lot." Alec glanced to Q with a small smile. Moneypenny began to run through in her head the last few missions Alec had been on searching for a hint as to what he was referring.

"And you know me, Moneypenny. Nothing is rarely planned out, most of the time just spontaneous in the moment. But I knew when I came back home that there was one thing that I wanted and needed to do." Moneypenny glanced to Q who was trying to keep a straight face giving nothing away and then to Alec. "Some things in life need to happen or somewhere down the road you'll regret you never did."

"Oh god please, you two, just spit it out! The suspense is killing me". Her hand had curled around Dominique's and was now nervously squeezing.

Q grinned at Alec and slipped his hand into his pocket, fiddling with the ring that nestled there. He had already noticed that Alec's left hand had closed in a fist, secreting his own silver band in his palm.

"This bloody bastard asked me to marry him!" Q blurted out, nerves and excitement finally bubbling over.

"What?" Moneypenny shrieked, transferring her grip from her girlfriend's hand to Q's upper arm. "what did you say?" She demanded. "Tell me you bloody said yes, Q, or so help me god I will be forced to knock some sense into you."

Both Alec and Q were laughing, although Q looked to be in some discomfort from the desperate grip of his friend. "Of course he said yes, Evie. Little shite knows I'd not give up once I had my heart set on something," Alec's voice held a softer edge "and I decided he was it. My one to grow old with."

"Sentimental wanker," Q giggled.

"Congratulations, you two" Dominique raised her glass "and thanks for allowing me to intrude on your celebrations."

"It's not an intrusion at all" Alec smiled. "Evie rarely requests to bring a partner along" he raised his eyebrow cheekily at the dark haired woman "so we figured you had to be something special. And you are."

"Stop flirting Trevelyan, you've got yours. And you're just trying to distract me from my line of inquiry." Turning back to Q she demanded "and when precisely did this proposal happen? And when's the wedding? And... And... Oh my God you little bastard, I'm so happy for you." She enveloped Q in a strong hug, burying into his neck to hide her damp eyes. "So happy" she sniffed "and so going to kill you for ruining my mascara."

“Your makeup is fine Evie. Remember this is me. I’ve seen you in a lot worse state. Seems I remember something about vodka, Doctor Who and vomiting in a bin at work the next day” Q smirked at her and glanced over her shoulder at Dominique. “Just ask. I’ll give you details.”

“Don’t listen to him. You are such a little shite, Q!” Evie pulled back smack him on the arm. “Now tell me everything.”

“Well remember Alec’s business trip to the States… Texas. He asked me when he came home. It was so romantic, Evie.” Q laughed.

“Watch it you brat! I can be romantic.” Alec protested pouring himself another glass of wine.

“Well I surely must be mistaken then, I didn’t realize that saying ‘we live together, have a cat and a garden so I bought us rings’ is a romantic proposal.” Dominique laughed practically choking on the sip of wine she has just taken.

“So wedding! When?” Moneypenny pushed him for details. Q looked to Alec who motioned for the younger man to come stand next to him. Q, hand back in his pocket, he retrieved the silver band, slipping it on as he rose. Both stood in front where Moneypenny sat and at the same time stuck out their left hands at her, silver bands present.

“No! You didn’t! When?”

“Filled the intent papers and did it as soon as we could. Afraid he’d change his mind on me. At the Registrar’s Office. You know how romantic I am” Alec smirked giving Q a nudge with his elbow.

“We were going to tell you right away,” Q jumped in knowing Evie was going to be upset that they hadn’t invited her or told her sooner. “But then Alec was in medical for so long after Berlin. This is the first chance we’ve really had to get everyone together.”

"You did it before Berlin? But that was weeks ago! We've seen each other dozens of times since then." Moneypenny slapped him again. "I was supposed to get a hat! You bloody promised me a hat, Q. You owe me!"

Q looked mystified. "When did I promise you a hat? And why?"

"Years ago! Long before you and this idiot got together" gesturing at Alec who rolled his eyes, "you promised if you ever found someone dumb enough to marry you, I could wear a ridiculous hat."

Q still looked blank. Dominique was trying to hide her grin behind her wine glass and Alec smirked. "Sure bet there was alcohol involved in that conversation" he directed at the blonde woman. "Q and Evie's nights out are legendary. I'll tell all later."

"And you!! Alec Trevelyan, how could you steal away my best friend without my permission??" She flounced back into the sofa, sulking. "I hate you both. There was a stunning Alexander McQueen that would have been perfect for a wedding."

“We could plan another private ceremony here in garden for you, Evie. So you could wear the Alexander McQueen. We could get James to perform the ceremony. Or better yet, maybe M would do it. I’m sure she would be delighted.” Q smirked at her.

“Oh god not only are you a brat but you are completely delusional now, Q! And I still hate you.” She snarled at him.

“No you don’t Moneypenny. You love me.” Q laughed at her. “Come with me to the kitchen and babble at me while I finish up a few things before everyone else gets here.” He nodded towards the kitchen door. “Oh and no one else knows either before they get here. Alec hasn’t even told James yet so you weren’t the only one left in the dark."

“Give you the guided tour of the flat if you’d like while Eve bitches at him for a while longer. Give her a chance to beat up on him.” Alec offered to Dominique. “Best make it a short tour though. First lesson. Never leave those two to their own devices too long because you never know what is going to happen, especially if it involves alcohol.“ Alec chuckled letting Dominique into the kitchen before him. Q and Eve were at the kitchen counter with Eve still chiding him for not telling her sooner. “You’d think they were siblings sometimes. They fight like it.”

The pair in the kitchen were already in full flow when Alec led Dominique out of the room and towards the rear of the flat. Moneypenny topped up their wine heedless of the fact it was still early. Bickering and interrogation was thirsty work.

"I am a little bit sorry Evie" he grinned, kissing her cheek. "But you know the whole big ceremony thing would have freaked me out. This, here," he gestured to the food preparation and the open garden door "time spent with close friends, good food, wine... This is our celebration. How we wanted it."

"I understand but I am getting a photo of you two gazing lovingly into each other's eyes before tonight's done. You have to have a wedding picture."

"Ugh, since when did you become disgustingly romantic, Evie?" He threw the remainder of the ingredients into the salad bowl and looked up to catch the small smile on her face. "Oh my god! Are you in love?" he hissed. "Fucking hell!"

"Language, you little shite. And it's far too soon to use the L word."

"But you're considering it might be?" Q leaned close and peered at her.

"What? Seriously Q, what? Stop bloody staring at me!" She backed up and grabbed her wineglass taking a large swallow.

"I've never seen a Moneypenny in love before. It's doing something weird to your face. It's all smiley." He dodged her slap, skipping out of reach. "She seems lovely. Your turn for details."

"So is this the 'lead me out of earshot of the others' tour to 'have the talk' moment." Dominique teased Alec as they wandered upstairs to the storey.

"Far from it." Alec chuckled stopping on the stairs to chat. "This is actual taking you on a tour. That's Q's job. Evie is his adopted sister. Oh don't get me wrong, love Evie to death but he's the one you need to win over. So up here we've got a couple bedrooms. Master and a spare. Couple more bedrooms scattered through the flat also. Q's taken one of them over for all his tech shite though. Ignore his pants if he's forgotten to pick them up again."

"Q? Strange name." Dominique mused.

"Nickname. Doesn't use his real name. Don't bother asking. You'll never get it out of him. Suppose we should head back downstairs. Give you the rest of the tour and check on those two. Make sure they haven't killed each other." Alec and Dominique came down the stairs just in time to hear Q and Evie giggling in the kitchen. "Oh god we left them alone too long. That's the evil laugh of plotting together." Alec commented as they came back to the kitchen.

Alec moved to where Q stood at the kitchen counter trying to open another bottle of wine. "Let me." Alec took the bottle from him placing a kiss on top of his head pausing to whisper into Q's ear. "Civilian alert. My fuck up. Left shoulder holster on bedside table. Maybe didn't notice... More wine Evie?"

The doorbell chimed announcing their other guests. "Oh god Alec, are we doing the whole surprise thing again?" Q twisted the ring on his finger anxiously. Of the four still to come, James was the only one likely to be pissed off that Alec had been keeping secrets. Tanner knew, following Alec's hospitalisation, and had presumably updated their records to identify their next of kin status.

"You should just wait to see how long it takes for them to notice" giggled Evie. "If they haven't by dessert then you can make a big announcement."

"Good plan" Alec was already heading for the door, bottle in hand. He wasn't surprised to find James and R on the doorstep bickering, an exasperated looking Tanner behind them clutching a bottle in one hand and his pretty brunette wife in the other.

"Tell him, Trevelyan! This knucklehead won't listen to me!"

"I am listening. I just think you're wrong. If you tried it like this..."

James winked at Alec as he entered the flat, on the heels of the indignant woman who was still protesting that her way was best and hadn't got the bloody idiot killed yet! R could cluck like a mother hen but she was excellent at her job. Whatever they were arguing about, Alec had no doubt R was right and James was winding her up out of mischief. "Everyone's in the kitchen" he called after them, turning back to greet Tanner and his wife.

"It's worse than being trapped in a room with you two" Tanner muttered. "Does he have to be so deliberately annoying? I thought we left the children at home?"

Alec grinned, ushering them towards the kitchen. "Oh I think James will be distracted from his game soon enough" he chuckled. "Evie and her date are already here."

They rounded the corner into the kitchen just in time to hear "OMG Moneypenny! How many times have you seen me starkers?! And you won't even tell me how you met."

"Not my fault you chucked all over yourself drunk and had to be put in the shower, love. Really must learn your limits when it comes to alcohol."

"It was your fault I was drunk in the first place Evie if I do recall." Q snarled at her but refilled her wine glass. "Alright you leave me no alternative Ms Moneypenny. Time to play 20 questions with the lovely Ms. Dominique since you are being such a cow."

"Christ, the toddlers are at it again. You were wrong Tanner. The children are in the kitchen unsupervised." Alec sighed as the rest of their dinner guests followed him into the kitchen. "Leave the poor woman alone, Q. You'll chase her away even before we eat."

Alec pulled up lightly touching James on the elbow to have a word with him. "Heads up James. Moneypenny brought a date. A civilian female date if you get my drift." He smirked nodding towards the kitchen. "Who is very attractive. Sounds like the little shite is handling the harassment for all of us though. And James, thanks for coming tonight. Been wanting to have people over for a long time but Berlin sort of got in the way."

James looked at him curiously. "Everything alright? You're hosting a fucking dinner party! Not that it isn't lovely, but..."

"It's all great. Let's get a drink."

James accepted a glass of wine and wandered to the garden door. "Moneypenny" he greeted the dark haired woman who was seated back on the garden sofa. "I heard you brought a date? I'm devastated. I thought I was the love of your life?"

"But of course, James" she accepted a kiss on the cheek, smiling up at him. "No man could ever measure up to you."

"Smoothly done, Evie" Alec chuckled behind him. "Got to keep the old man's ego stroked."

Dominique appeared behind Alec, arms full of salad bowls. "Q asked me to bring these out."

Alec moved aside and took one while James jumped to take the other, already taking in everything about the stranger.

"Q doesn't let anyone stay idle, not even guests" he grinned. "Bond. James Bond."

R choked on her drink, earning a glare from the blond man. "Sorry" she spluttered "you actually introduce yourself like that all the time?"

"Well it is my name" he defended, turning his beaming smile back on the bemused blonde woman whose hands were now free.

"Dominique Martinez" she introduced, holding out her hand and smirking. "Lucky I don't need to measure up to any man."

Alec laughed out loud. "Oh Evie, you chose this one well. Welcome to the family Dominique, you're going to fit right in."

“Don’t think she’s interested James, and besides, I think Evie warned her about you." Q smirked at him. "You're keeping her Moneypenny. We need a doctor in our mix especially one this pretty who will put up with your shite Evie." He smirked at her obviously having had better luck getting info from Dominique than Eve.

"Oh is that why you keep Alec around, because he puts up with your shite?!" Eve threw right back at him. Q smirked and started to answer but was interrupted by James.

"Eve, you might want to rethink your question. I'm not sure we really want to know why he keeps Alec around."

“And I thought you would appreciate me taking him off your hands, James, so he wouldn’t be burning down your flat anymore.” Q commented as he began to fuss with another bottle of wine.

“That was only one time that I put us both out on the street. Otherwise it was just minor scorched marks in James’ kitchen. Give me that you little shite” Alec grabbed the bottle away from his partner. “You are shut off until after dinner or you’ll be the one burning this flat down.”

Dominique sat down next to Eve watching the banter going on around them. “I like him,” she nodded in Q’s direction. “And he adores you. He was really worried you would be upset by his news, that he didn’t tell you immediately. Your friends Eve… an odd group, I must say.”

"Well I know they're all cuckoo, but what makes you say they're odd?" Moneypenny smiled fondly around the garden at the group of people who probably meant as much to her as family.

"Oh I don't know... Alec and James are so similar. Alec is marginally more subtle than James, but I got the distinct impression they were both checking me out, and not to see how hot I am" she laughed.

"Oh James was definitely assessing your hotness. Has double and triple checked you. I'll have words with him about that." Moneypenny caught the agent glancing over again and raised her eyebrows at him. He held up his hands in defeat and headed back into the kitchen to collect more food.

"You know what I mean. If they are in international exports, I'm Dr Kildare! And since when did a salesman, or a computer tech carry a gun? I don't know much about guns but there was some kind of holster in the bedroom." Moneypenny made a mental note to scold Alec about that later. "And Q said Alec had some kind of accident at work recently. He started to tell me why it would be so great to know a good doctor and then completely changed the subject."

"You have to ignore Q when he's pissed. He does ramble a lot."

Dominique leaned in as if to kiss her, instead whispering "I'm not going to push for details, but I think you all work for the same company." Moneypenny was saved from answering when Q summoned them to eat.

"I promise I've tried not to poison anyone tonight. And it is very nice to have those here that are family at the table." Q began, trying not to get too sloppy even though he had already drank enough. "But someone really needs to change places with James so he is not harassing Dominique with his horrid pickup lines throughout the entire dinner."

"You wound me Q. I promise I will behave." James chuckled giving him an open handed gesture of submission.

Q started to fuss with filling wine glasses and passing dishes when Cynthia Tanner grabbed him by the elbow. "Sit Q and quit fussing. Let Bill do that. You've probably fussed all afternoon over this dinner and besides we don't ever get to talk often."  
She patted the seat next to her. "Sit! Humour me and I'll try to see that Bill let's you out to see the light of day more often."

Q liked Cynthia. Like Tanner, she always appeared unflappable, but had a wicked sense of humour that often made her husband blush to his ears at social events. He sat as he was told and gave the petite woman a one armed hug. “So glad you could come. I know it’s difficult to organise the little ones, but it felt important you should be here tonight.”

She took his left hand and tapped the silver band that he hadn’t removed. “Bill told me this was still a secret. Am I to assume the word is out?” She winked at him and nodded at Alec across the table. “Never thought to see that one with a ring on his finger.”

Alec caught them looking and smiled at Q. “What are you two whispering about?”

“Nothing” Q giggled, turning back to Cynthia to say in a low voice. “Evie knows now. Had to tell her so we could mop up the blood before everyone else arrived. We’re waiting for the others to notice.”

“I think James is too entranced by Dominique. Poor boy, always goes for the unattainable. And isn’t that a surprise? Eve having a girlfriend? Though I suppose you would know, close as you are.” She helped herself to salad and served some for Q. “This looks good. You might want to give R a nudge because I’m sure she and Bill are so busy talking shop they’ll miss the chicken.”

Q did so and turned back to the small woman. “I’m so glad it’s not going to be a secret any more. It wasn’t intentional, but when Alec got injured…”

She patted his hand “And how are you, after all that upset? Everyone will always ask how he is, but no one thinks to ask if you’re over it. Are you?”

Q shrugged. “He was lucky. Stubborn bastard. “ He sighed and smiled again at his partner, eyes meeting across the table. Alec raised a questioning eyebrow that climbed even higher when Cynthia raised her wine glass to him. Q continued. “It’s how we live. You understand that. Scares me a little sometimes, but I handle it. It took a few weeks but I finally understand why it was so important to Alec we did the ring thing and I’m ready for everyone to know.”

"You two should not sit together" Alec chuckled pointing a finger at Q and Cynthia Tanner. "Too much whispering going on over there and you, Cynthia are supposed to be the sensible one of this lot."

"Who says I'm not the sensible one of the group as it is. It's obviously not you, Alec." Cynthia teased him. "I knew when to get out."

"Yeah... Well you know how we are, Cynthia." Alec commented reaching across the table giving Q's hand a squeeze. "You know, you must be special Cynthia because the boffin here actually dressed for the occasion. His normal attire out here in the garden is just his pants and a blanket if the neighbours are lucky. Wandering around here with a cup moaning about his lack of sleep and complaining about my plants."

"Would you rather I talk shop with R or plot and scheme with Cynthia?" Q smirked at his partner. "And you don't need to tell the world all my bad habits."

Casual conversation continued throughout the remainder of dinner, long after dinner had been cleared away and the table had become decorated with various vintages of wine. Q came back from the kitchen with another two chilled bottles handing them over to Alec to open. "Think it's time for your blood letting Alec. I survived telling Moneypenny. Your turn to tell James."

The first cork popped and silenced the group around the table. Alec was wearing a broad grin and Q stood beside him with one hand on Alec’s shoulder, the other holding the second bottle out for Alec to  
open. “Sorry, but we’re lacking in appropriate glassware, so sup up so I can dish this out.”

They had moved around during dinner and Moneypenny now sat next to Dominique while they chatted with R and Cynthia. “Oh my god” she whispered, squeezing Dominique’s hand. “Champagne, of course.”

“What’s going on?” R looked around the table to find most of the assembled guests smiling fondly. Only James looked as confused as she was.

“Hush, Alec’s about to give us a Hallmark moment” she giggled. “Get the camera ready. Come on Alec, do it properly this time” she called.

“Yes Alec, do it properly this time” Q giggled, stepping away from his partner and smirking at him in the gathering twilit garden. At some point over the previous few days Alec had installed tiny solar powered lights in amongst his plants and they added to the ambience in the garden.

“I suppose I better had, or you’ll be telling the tale of my inadequacy until I’m old and on my deathbed” Alec chuckled, taking Q’s hands and smiling down at him.

“On your knees, Alec” Q smirked. “I want the full works.”

“You mean one knee, you little shite.” Alec was acutely aware that everyone was now staring at the pair of them, and that James would probably kill him very soon, so he might as well enjoy the moment. He knelt in front of his partner, only wobbling slightly on the way down from the effects of the wine. Not nerves, he told himself. They’d already done the deed, but this seemed… significant.

“I know what I mean” Q winked, gripping Alec’s hands tightly. He looked nervous too, maybe because of the audience.

“What are you two bloody idiots up to now?” James sighed, shaking his head.

“Shut up, James. This is my compensation for not getting a hat” Moneypenny snarked. She waved at the couple who seemed temporarily lost in each other. “Come on, get on with it.”

Alec smiled at his friend. “I’m sorry James, I wasn’t really sure how to tell you that you can’t be my best man.” Turning back to Q and looking up at him with a silly lopsided grin. “Q, will you do me the honour of going back in time three months-“

“Four months 1 week and 5 days!”

"Does he measure everything so precisely Alec?" Moneypenny sniggered.

Alec rolled his eyes. “… four months, and making these rings legitimate all over again, this time with our friends as witnesses?”

Q hummed thoughtfully until Moneypenny yelled “Say yes! Again!”

“Oh go on then. Yes!”

“Oh Christ” James muttered. “The pair of you are completely mental. You already did it so I wouldn’t have a chance to arrange a proper stag night, didn’t you, you bastard?”

“You’re not mad?” Alec smiled, getting to his feet and rubbing at his leg. “We didn’t intend to cut people out, it was a quick decision.”

James hugged him. “Course not. But my compensation is a proper piss up.”

“I’m mad” sniffed R, and all turned to her. “Who’s the one who looks after the pair of you, makes you tea in the office and brings in the best chocolate cake? And you don’t give me a chance to make a wedding cake?”

“Oh my god Alec, that is the worst sin yet!  R’s cakes are legendary!  Please can we have a belated one? Pleeeease?”

“You are such a child, Q” Moneypenny scolded. “Now kiss him! Soppy romantic photo opportunity. You promised.”

"If you insist Evie." They stood face to face, Alec's large hands resting on Q's hips. "I feel an idiot" Q giggled.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Alec smiled. He brushed Q's hair out of his eyes. "That thing we don't say?  Yeah, that."

Alec kissed him.

"Yes. That too."

**Author's Note:**

> The garden stories have so far appeared in a rough chronological order. Future stories will not necessarily be in order :-)


End file.
